


Ghostly

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Community: hc_bingo, Community: seasonofkink, Community: trope_bingo, Dread, Gen Prompt Bingo, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neglect, Oral Sex, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: His parents moved into a haunted house and Jensen pays the price.





	Ghostly

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, heed the tags. If any squick you, walk away. http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/52640.html?thread=14075040#t14075040

Looking back, Jensen could tell that everything started happening when he was twelve and his parents moved him from the nursery with his sister, to his own room. Which, he had thought would be awesome.

Sure, it was a little lonely, being in the south wing, so far away from everyone else in the family, and the mirrors _everywhere_ in his room seemed off, but he liked having his own room and wanted to make some changes. When he asked his mom and dad to take some of the mirrors down, his mom had explained that the mirrors were there because the room once belonged to a dancer. When he told her that he wasn't a dancer, she had ruffled his hair and laughed it off. In the end, they had looked around the room and laughed, insisting that Jensen was joking. (He wasn't.)

The room went from being too hot to being too damned cold. He complained about _that_ and his father had got him an old quilt. It wasn't thin or worn out, but you could tell that it was aged. Whatever, it served its purpose and warmed him up when the room got too cool and a fan for when he got too hot.

When he had turned thirteen, he swore that he could feel icy fingers skating across his body. The first few times it happened, Jensen thought he had just felt a chill running through his body and bundled up. When whatever it was fondled his junk, he had bolted from the room and climbed into bed with his sleeping parents.

They were not happy to see him there. When he explained, what happened, they accused him of lying and watching too much television, then shooed him from their room.

When he had gone to school the next morning, they had installed a padlock on his door. He asked about what he would do if he needed to use the bathroom, needed to wash his hands, or wanted a drink of water, they showed him an antique water basin to wash his hands in, a pitcher to be filled with water and cup (in case he got thirsty), and a damned chamber pot. 

When he asked what if he needed to poop, they added a wastebasket and toilet paper. He asked about throwing up and they added barf bags. They informed him that he was to dispose of his waste in the commode every morning once he was released. He discretely asked his dad what he should do, if he needed lotion... for... you know. They left him with a gallon of lube, complete with a pump. He attempted to leave via his sole window, only to discover that it would only open five maybe six inches at most. Enough to let the wind in, but small enough to assure that he remained trapped in the room. Which was a fire hazard!

So, began his nightly torture session. 

The ghostly hands that had kept above his clothes, now shredded any clothes he dared to go to bed in. There were now phantom kisses everywhere. The entities held him high in the air, legs spread wide, and it felt as something wet licked and probed at his hole.

The few times he had dared to say no to the entities, he had been spanked and had something rammed down his throat. Jensen suspected it was a cock or something shaped like one. (Yes, entities. He was sure there was more than one, probably only 2 maybe 3. He thought that they were both men. He would have to go to the library and look at the house's history.)

After the first week of being locked in his room, he had managed to swing a study session at a friend's house, which turned into him spending the night. Perhaps, he should have returned home, but Richard had a new computer and they had located information about his parent's house, his parent's dream home, was once a sex offenders' halfway home. 

There had been many attempted and successful suicides at the place, the last two listed had been Jared Padalecki and Jeffrey Morgan. Both of them were pedophiles and were scheduled to be chemically castrated, to keep their urges in check. After the many deaths, Sweet (Re)Start, was investigated and shown to have been practicing some unsavory, unlawful, and inhumane experiments. Which was being run on convicts entrusted to their care? All deaths in the facility had been labeled suicide by the presiding doctor, even the highly suspicious deaths. (How many people could blow out their brains from behind? Or would strap themselves down and inject a lethal dose of heroin?)

How fucked up was that? His house was haunted. He was 100% positive about that. The fucked-up part? Not by old benevolent spirits out to keep an eye on him and keep him safe, not even a malevolent spirit determined to get him and his family out of the house, not even by fucking Casper. No, the house was haunted by two damned pedophiles (that may or may not have been murder victims. He would lay odds on their murder though. Dr. Mengelheim was fucked in the head.) 

He knew about the disclosure laws in Texas, so he would bet that his parents knew about the house's past and the resident ghosts. Hell, they probably laid out their middle child as a sacrifice, so they could live there happily ever after in a house they loved.

That was the first and last night he had spent at a friend's house. The next day he came home to an empty house, with a letter telling him that the family would return home in a few days. Dinner was in the oven; the refrigerator and cupboards had been restocked. Have a good time, do not burn the house down. Meaning,' we got our asses handed to us, now we are going to hand you over to _them_. To save ourselves.' Cowards, all of them were fucking cowards.

He ate his meal slowly. Not savoring the food, because, for all the skills his mother had, cooking was not one of them. Perhaps she was trying to spare him what was to come, by poisoning him. He doubted it, but he was allowed to dream.

He stood, washed the few dishes he had dirtied and then gasped as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to his mirrored bedroom. His bed was missing, in the middle of the room were chains hanging from the ceiling. Off to the side was a stockade and an odd-looking gymnastics horse.

He yelped as he was tossed in the stockade and then systematically stripped of all his clothes. He could feel and, thanks to the mirrors, see where the specters were touching him.

"Please, stop," he dared to whisper once he felt his ass cheeks being spread apart.

That simple plea earned him a sound paddling across his butt. He could not see the paddle, but he certainly felt every blow that landed and could see the red spreading across his buttocks and down legs. He uselessly thrashed his legs, trying, in vain, to kick the thing spanking him. 

The result of his struggles? His ankles were secured to the legs of the stockade, effectively stripping him of the little bit of movement that he had. The spanking continued until he was a sobbing mess. Apologizing for everything. Promising to be a good boy.

He could just hear faint whispers. He thought that he could hear someone calling him a good boy or a good whore as his head and was petted. Once again, his ass cheeks were parted, though this time he felt something soft and wet touch his hole. He wanted to say stop, he wanted to yell, he wanted it to feel bad, but he feared what they would do. After a while, it felt... good. Which made him feel bad.

When he felt a small wet thing actually enter him, he moaned. Full on, open-mouthed moaned and hung his head in shame for enjoying it.

In fact, he assumed that is what the ghosts had been waiting for. He watched with terror-filled eyes, as the lube his parents had given him, was raised and drizzled down his spread butt crack. He whimpered when he saw it coat... something. Honestly, he did not want to think about it.

Where he moaned had before, he full on screamed in pain when something a lot larger breached his ass. It hurt, but his scream was soon muffled as something (he assumed) equally large entered his mouth and thrust in and out. He gagged every time it was pushed in the back of his throat, cutting off his air and choking him.

He got it, the two ghosts were done with just touching him. They wanted and were taking more. They were thrusting their cocks in his mouth and ass. It didn't feel good and his vision was starting to fade in and out. Whenever it would fade out, he swore he could see two older handsome men doing this stuff to him. The stuff he had only seen once, in one of his father's naughty movie. They were taking his virginity.

When he had asked about what was happening in the film; his mother said adult stuff, his father used dirty words, laughed and said the men were 'fucking their needy bitch'. Is that what he was? A bitch? Were these ghostly men fucking their bitch?

No, they weren't just raping him, they were killing him. How would his parents feel when they came home and found his nude and abused corpse? Was that part of the deal they made to get this God forsaken house? A child, never the only girl or their perfect eldest son. So, they had thrown him, the boy too pretty to be a boy, to the proverbial wolves.

"Stay with us and haunt them. Let them hear you wail in pain and pleasure every night, for the rest of their lives, knowing that they were the cause. Making deals with the devil is never wise." 

Jensen looked at the man fucking his face and widened his eyes as he looked down at his own body. His face blue due to the lack of oxygen, his body nude and sprawled out. He had literally been fucked to death.

"You don't have long to decide. A Reaper will come for you. If you want to stay with us, we will _gladly_ use your nimble young body until the end of days, but you have to hurry. Do you want to stay and let us use you to get revenge on your parents? Or do you want to cross over and let them live in peace?" the ghost still fucking his ass asked.

"I don't even know your names," he whined once the cock in his mouth was removed and he thrust back on the invading cock.

"I'm Jeff, the one who can't stop fucking your ass, is Jared. For the record, if you stay, I would like you to call me Papa."

"Will you leave my brother and sister alone?" he panted out. He did not, want his death to be for nothing.

Jeff wrinkled his nose at the question. "Your brother is too old, and your sister is the wrong sex for either of us. Therefore, they are safe. So, will you stay with us? Will you be our precious little fuck boy, forever?"

"You'll be tight for Daddy and Papa, forever. I want to hear you say it, come on, call me Daddy and make me come in your tight ass," Jared panted as he fucked him faster and harder.

"Only me. No one else, ever. I'm the only one either of you will ever need," he bargained further.

"Yes," Jeff agreed before claiming the boy's mouth.

"Yes, I can't wait to feel your dick sliding against mine in our baby boy's ass. are you going to be our boy and only our boy?" the larger of the two grunted out.

When Jensen finally saw stars, he made up his mind. "Daddy, Papa, please, fuck me and make me your little boy, forever, make me come!" he called out as he achieved his first orgasm, at last.

Both men moaned as Jeff shoved his cock back in his mouth and concentrated on _his_ end goal. He cried as a beautiful lady showed up in the room, looked at him sadly before disappearing. He had made up his mind. He wasn't doing this for his family or his two lovers'. He did it to finally make a decision of his own. Good or bad, it had finally been his decision.

Feeling what could only be his men come in his mouth and ass, made him feel he had made the right choice. Making his parents pay for his death, was a huge personal bonus. 

~Fin~


End file.
